The Sky The Clouds and The Ocean
by ctrlplusdelete
Summary: It's either she will change one of their lives or one pf them changes her :) Not my style of story but there's nothing bad at trying.
1. The First Encounter

The First Encounter

Sakura's heart almost fell as soon as she heard a loud honk just right next to her and to her shock she drops her pink folder while staring straight at the person inside the car through the rearview mirror. Anxiously she picks up the folder and papers that fell on the ground then walks towards the titled side mirror trying to peek in but as soon as she gets near, the car drove away.

Haruno Sakura stood there in the middle of the side road speechless and trembling while watching the black car as it drove away, it was a weird for her, she never knew that it could be really dangerous outside alone, she don't usually go out and when she do she's with her mom. It's her work interview today and she is heading to the Uchiha Company, one of the biggest companies in konoha. She was sponsored for being a valedictorian of Konoha University owned by the Uchiha's.

Sakura is a cheerful woman with long pink hair and emerald eyes. She wasn't just simple, she is friendly, talkative, childish, unpredictable and unstoppable and mostly she is awesome in many ways.

**Sakura's POV**

"This place is so big, I'll get lost for sure" i mumbled while entering the main door of the building.

i looks around and my eyes were amazed at the sculpture and everything inside the company, it was beautiful.

"This is awesome!" I said while clapping both my hands loudly, I feel so excited and this excitement grew more as i felt like every eye is staring at me, I feel popular already, awesome!

I walk along the corridor of the uchiha company and there were pictures hanging on the oak wood like walls, old pictures of males with fiery eyes and awesome hairs, seriously they look like they are shampoo models.

"Ceo…Uchiha Itachi" my eyes were amaze when I see the picture of this man. He is so handsome and he looks cool too. Great!

I continued walking till I reach the information section, I smiled at the lady but she just gave me a stern look. She looks like she just had a bad morning on her way here.

"Geez what's wrong with her" I thought while pouting a little.

I hand out my resume and wait while she scans it, she raised an eyebrow which is I don't know if she is impressed or whatever.

"go on the 16th floor and look for a door that says **waiting area**" she told me PLAINLY,

I just smiled at her and nodded, I wish I told her she should smile a little, its making me miserable.

"ughh" I grumbled, I think i couldn't walk anymore because of my feet, I mean yeah I know this is interview and I have to wear formal clothes but I can just wear flats right? This stiletto is hurting my feet; seriously, I have to take it off.

Great! Just perfect there are no people at the elevator at this moment, before going inside, I remove my stiletto, it feels good and to that I smile while moving the fingers of my feet.

But just before the elevator close a tall gorgeous man suddenly appears in front of the elevator door. He smile a little and walk his way next to me while somewhat staring at my feet. I think he wants to remove his black leather shoes as well, he's just jealous.

The man kept staring at her small white feet then he would constantly look at her smiling.

"New here?" the man ask in a friendly manner

Sakura glance at him and smile a little while blushing.

"I'm here for interview" she answered quietly

He nodded

"What position" he ask curiously while looking away focusing on the elevator door

Sakura rub her head and chuckled.

"Assistant Coordinator" she said happily

As the elevator door opens he glance at her and gave another smile.

"I'll go out first, I'm kind of late" he said waving a hand

Sakura peeked out the door to see him once again and forgetting that she needs to get out as well.

I peeked out to see the man who just talked to me. After that I look at my stiletto that almost fell out of my hand and that is how I remember that I need to get out as well.

"oh no…this floor" I gasp then runs quickly outside the door

Almost freaking out, I run outside but to my bad luck I fell on the ground, I think I hit something…something…no, it was someone.

i saw him on the ground, well I look more miserable than him.

"Damn it" I heard him oh my god I'm dead he sound pissed!

I'm having a weird day, this is awkward.

I touched my butt because it hurts but I have to get up quickly,b I look stupid laying down here.

"I'm sorry" I said while looking at him smirking a little.

He looks handsome oohhh, wait this place…this is heaven.

"Next time watch where you going!" he said in a scary voice, really scary.

His eyes went scary to being surprise. What's with him? He is weird.

"you" he mumbled but loud enough for me to hear.

"me?" I said rolling my eyes while patiently fixing my folder, putting my shoes in the middle of my slim side body and arms and pushing up my bangs; this is a mess I need to find a bathroom, I don't know how I look like now.

"I said sorry, didn't you hear it?"

He glares at me with his scary eyes.

"Don't you know who am i?" he ask me while cleaning his clothes though I don't see any dust in him, this place is so clean so it's impossible for him to get dirt in his clothes. I guess he is just trying to look cool.

"No, are you someone important?" I said sarcastically and not looking at him.

Before he could say anything, I walked away so he won't ask me questions, I hate questions.

"I'm late" I said plainly and never look back at the creepy guy with chicken hairstyle.

For him this place sucks, he doesn't want to be here but only for the sake of his brother he is, being the next heir he doesn't really care, as of now his focus is on car racing, his sport.

About five minutes ago…

He took his phone from his pocket feeling annoyed.

"Karin is looking for you, man she's being crazy…AGAIN…so please hurry up and get you're fuckin' ass here" said the man on the phone

Sasuke rolled his eyes feeling really really annoyed but doesn't have a choice but to go.

"I'll be there" he said as he hung up

On his way he saw an open elevator, he runs fast as he could to catch up before it close but to his surprise someone came out and ended up bumping to that someone who smells like strawberry.

"damn it" he fell on the ground

He heard her saying sorry but he ignored it, he was supposed to be rushing but because of this his time got wasted.

She looks weird he thought.

"Next time watch where you going" he said in his usual voice, stern.

As he looks at her he was surprise.

"you" he said in shock

She looks at him

"me?" she said as she rolled her eyes.

He can't believe he saw her here but most importantly what the hell is she doing here.

"I said sorry, didn't you hear it"

He glares out of irritation to her question. Yes he heard her.

"don't you know who I am?"

But her answer makes him more irritated.

_She doesn't know me?_

_Are you kidding me?_

She stares at him then she walks away.

"I'm late"

And she never looks back

Uchiha Sasuke the next heir to the uchiha company, a 23 years old man who loves car racing. He is a total snob.

Sakura Entered the room and saw the man at the elevator, she thinks it's nice if smile as if they were close. So she did.

I walks towards him and the man smile at me as well. 

"are you an applicant too?" I ask while offering myself to sit on a vacant chair.

"I'm sakura haruno, haruno sakura what about you?" i handed out my hand for a shake and smiles widely.

I don't know why but he is just staring at my frail pale hands.

"I'm…Itachi" he said plainly

"no last name?" i ask while scanning my resume for correction.

He did not answer my question; it's not bad to wait so I did wait for an answer till a man with big glasses enters the room.

"oh are you the interviewer?" i ask with great excitement, I don't know but my face feels hot and big, is this how you feel when having an interview?

I can see him so confuse, he was blinking his eyes while looking at me and the man behind my back, his name as I recall is itchy. What a name I'm sure he hates it.

"Ah yes" he answers nervously. Another weird man.

Having no choice, I walk my way to the man and handed him my resume then look back at itchy.

"Itchy…aren't you going to give him you're resume?"

I saw his brow curved a little then I was distracted by the man with big glasses.

"did you j-just call him itchy?"

I'm sure something in his voice is odd, he mostly tremble and mumble words.

I look back at the weird man and simply nodded.

He then turns around and walk away with my resume…

"I passed mine already"

I was a bit surprise when I heard him talk, like yes finally he answered, at least one of my questions.

"Excuse me for a second" he said as he passes by me while moving me aside. This is awesome, I feel pretty all of a sudden.

s

Uchiha Itachi the current ceo of the Uchiha Corporation. Mild and sweet he complete opposite of his younger brother.

Itachi immediately glared at the man in glasses as soon as he sees him enters the room and as the girl named Sakura looks at the man in glasses he swiftly moves to her back.

"are you the interviewer?" she ask cheerfully

Itachi widened his eyes more that made the man in glasses force to say yes when he is only a janitor in the company.

As she made his way to the man itachi made more hand signs to the janitor who really looks confused.

"itchy…aren't you going to give your resume?"

As soon as he heard her talk he immediately know that she is talking to him but with the name she said, itachi somewhat frown his brow not knowing whether to smile or be mad.

"_itchy?"_

"_really?"_

Itachi sat on the table and letting out a sigh while watching as the man in the glasses walks away.

"I passed mine already"

He said and quickly thought of a way to get the resume from the stupid janitor, he knew that the janitor didn't understand him.

He walks out of the room and leaving the girl alone in the waiting room.


	2. Her Him and Him

**Silly Girl**

Sakura again sat on the chair while looking around waiting for his NEW FRIEND itchy.

_Everyone here is so weird _she thought

To my boredom I took out my phone out of my pink bag pack, yes sadly I'm carrying a bag pack and I don't care if it didn't match my classy outfit, what if someone robs me? Took my bag and ran away, I won't have any money for fare, it's better to be safe than not.

_Ohh ohh yeahhh_

_If _

_I _

_Could_

_Spend_

_My_

_Whole_

_Life_

_With_

_You_

_We _

_Would _

_Eventually_

_Reach_

_The _

_End_

_Of _

_Time_

I stare at my phone for a while listening to my ringtone, it's such a beautiful song, in fact I don't wanna answer the call and just listen to this, but yeah knowing my best friend, for sure will yell at me for one hour if I won't answer her.

~On the phone~

**Hey ino**

_Don't hey hey me SAKURA!~_

I stared even more at my phone…why is she mad all of a sudden…I answered her call.

**What did I dooo? **

_Where are you?_

**I'm here waiting.**

_Sakura! Don't fuck with me!_

**Ino…I'm also a girl…I won't fuck you…don't even say that! ewww!**

_Sometimes I want to give up being your friend!_

**Nooo you love me ino! You can't do that!**

Seriously, I don't why is she acting like this, like why did she say I'm going to fuck her? That's weird, my brother's girlfriend is weird. I rolled my eyes over and over and over again after her long lecture over the phone and wait! why are they taking too long to look at my resume, it's not that great, I mean yeah I'm a valedictorian and I have a lots of achievements in school but it shouldn't take this long, they are not so doing their job.

_Sakura? Are you listening?!_

_where is SAI!_

_He is not picking up!_

I almost forgot I'm talking to ino.

**Yeah! I'll meet you after this**

_After what? You are not listening! Where are you? What are you doing?! _

_**Beep!**_

Power off! Yes! I seriously can't stand long talk over the phone, it's boring and especially with her she only talks about sai, another boring creature.

After 30 more minutes.

Itachi entered the room without notice; after all he owns the whole building so who cares.

"Sak-"he cleared his throat realizing that he still needs to be respectful.

"Ms. Haruno?" he said as he walks nearer to the girl who seems to be quietly sleeping.

Itachi move closer, closer enough to check if she is okay and yes she is, she is very okay and peacefully sleeping on the chair, snoring as well. He couldn't resist laughing as soon as he saw drools falling down out of her mouth. He never had seen such silly and careless girl like she is.

"SASUKE FINALLY WHY ARE YOU LATE!" said the red haired with red glasses to me.

She is my ex-girlfriend and thank god we are done so I believe I have nothing to do with her anymore but here I am for the sake of my brother's company I have to see her for the last time before she flew to Suna to study. Finally! My life will be at peace.

I did not look at her but instead I walk straight to my mates and sat down with them.

"Aren't you going to drive me to the airport?"

I took out my phone and suddenly thought of the weird girl from the elevator, then I shook my head, she's weird.

I was about to call my brother when she started talking again.

"are you listening?"

"sasuke?"

"seriously!"

"aren't you going to stop me from leaving?"

"I'm going to be away for like 3 months"

Everyone is silent like we are doing our thing but she kept on talking and talking, I extremely don't like girls who talks a lot.

"Karin can you shut the fuck up?" glared neji, one of my mates who is currently reading his medical book.

He is known as the young the genius of the hyuuga clan, second most known family here in konoha.

"look! I'm not talking to you so you don't tell me what to do" I let out a sigh because I can feel neji's boiling blood, like me he is impatient.

So I don't have a choice but to stand up and grab this girl out of their sight.

"Good choice" she grin while raising her eyebrow.

**Sakura's POV**

Slightly I opened my heavy sleepy eyes while rubbing my head gently; I can feel the cold under my dark blue coat.

_Mom…where's my blanket?"_

I heard someone with a husky voice but I'm sure it's not my brother sai, he has soft voice, also not my father's, he died long time ago.

I have to open my eyes, I know it's still early but I have to know whose voice it is.

Forcedly, I opened them, not lightly but wider than I did just a few minute ago. I saw a man in a black suit with red tie even though my vision is blurry. Handsome! Yeah I smiled

"_Handsome_" I mumbled smiling insanely

"thank you"

I heard him talk, omg is this true? Angels in black can talk? Wow! I'm thrilled.

As my vision gets clearer i'm starting to realize I'm not at home and it's not early to wake up and what my mind is freaking about right now is…I called him handsome, right in front of his face!

"omg it's you"

I fell asleep while waiting…great me and my awesome habit!

"congratulations" he said while staring at me, I think I'm melting.

What? Why is he saying that? Oh wait! Did I pass? I couldn't really control my smile well yeah like I can control it most of the time.

_Ohh ohh yeahhh_

_If _

_I _

_Could_

_Spend_

_My_

_Whole_

_Life_

_With_

_You_

_We _

_Would _

_Eventually_

_Reach_

_The _

_End_

_Of _

_Time_

Perfect, just perfect phone! Now who is calling at this moment?

"answer your phone" he told me

I glanced at my phone; tenten is calling me, but why? Why now tenten? I'm in the middle of staring competition with itchy.

"is something wrong?"

I gave him a quick glance and smile as I answer my phone. His eyes are awesome, no doubt, and I am not mistaken, his eyes are staring at me. I have the longest hair ever plus it's pink.

I don't know why but I like staring at her, she's like a child.

I thought girls don't snore, I am wrong.

I saw how she struggle to open her eyes it's cute to be honest.

"_handsome"_

I don't really know what to say when she mumbled those words, I know she just woke up and I don't want her to panic so I have to ignore it but at the same time that's a compliment so I need to thank her.

"omg it's you"

I can feel she is embarrass, I wonder when is she going to wipe that drool on her cheeks, I don't know how to tell her without me offending her.

"congratulation" I told her while staring at her green eyes.

Of course, she passed. I have to pass her even though I really didn't interview her, just by talking I know what she needs to be here, in my company.

_Ohh ohh yeahhh_

_If _

_I _

_Could_

_Spend_

_My_

_Whole_

_Life_

_With_

_You_

_We _

_Would _

_Eventually_

_Reach_

_The _

_End_

_Of _

_Time_

That is the weirdest ringtone I ever heard. I can tell she likes it, she's just staring at her phone for about 5 minutes now.

I sat on the table in front of her watching her as she talk to the person over the phone.

"hello this is Haruno Sakura, How may I help you?"

Does she answer her calls like that? That's shocking! She's so formal.

"oh hello it's you"

She smile

Maybe it's one of her friends

"I'm with itchy"

She dandily nod her head

"yes, his name is itchy but he doesn't have a last name"

She glances at me

Her expressions are somewhat funny and cute.

"ah wait, he is my new friend, I met him here at the company"

She looks bored and I wonder why.

"can I just talk to you later?"

she suddenly hung up and faced me.

Her face is bright.

I'm sure my brother will go crazy if he ever meet her.


	3. MeHim and the Chicken

**Me~Him and the Chicken**

I opened my eyes wide the next morning, I can hear them talking like they are all both at each end of the street, annoying. I got home pretty late last night after meeting tenten, she just told me nonsense stuff, she told me about this man who recently eats at the restaurant that she's working for, seriously why does everyone talks about a man and how they like them, is it because they think I am a diary? This is getting out of hand.

I went down the stairs where everyone is, it's like 6 in the morning and I saw ino, why is she here?

"Goodmorning!" she greeted with a smile

"Goodmorning Ino" I greet back

I stared at her then I quickly covered my chest, she's going to fuck me, why is she here, I saw two big purple bag, oh my god…why? Does she want to live here? With me? No no no

"You can't" I started yelling covering myself more and more.

My mom, sai and ino watch me with a weird look on their faces. Did I do something wrong? I am just protecting myself from a pervert mode ino.

"You are way too loud early in the morning" sai commented brushing his hair upward.

"Excuse me? You three are way louder than me" I protest pointing a finger to my boring brother.

"Correction only two" he said

Ino smile evilly at my brother while my mom glares at him, so anyway why is she here with two big bags? I hope she not moving country, my brother will definitely look for another woman.

"I'm moving here sakura" she said 

I just drop my jaw after hearing that! Why? What? I can't believe this.

"why? Did your family kick you out?" I ask sitting next to mom

"I'm pregnant" she exclaim happily.

I instantly look at my brother who is now looking weak. Wow, I can't believe it, how did they do it? Where? When? How? I'm curious I want to know.

"wow congratulations sooo this is really happening" I smile happily

There's silent, this is way too awkward and I don't exactly know why.

My brother stood up lazily and carried ino's bag up to his room, now he has to work hahahahaha my brother saying he'll run away if ever he made her pregnant but look at him, I think he looks depress and weak because he didn't graduate he won't have any decent work, being her sister I decided from now on to help him and my best-friend.

I jumped out of the seat as soon as I remember that I'm going to work! It is my first day and I better not be late, I hurriedly run upstairs to prepare. I left my mom and ino at the living room so they can talk more, I know my mom is a bit worried especially for my brother; he is a complete lazy ass.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Itachi sat on his desk while looking at his brother, his serious face can won against his brothers rebellious look.

"the choice is yours" He said firmly with a strong face.

Sasuke stood there in disbelief

"I cut all our ties and everything or you start working here to learn" he glare

Knowing itachi, sasuke knows he can do it he looks away with a frantic look on his face, sasuke never care for this company he doesn't like any of it but he has no choice or else everything he has will be taken away from him.

"fine" he said emotionless.

"then it's settled, I'll have someone later to prepare your office and she will be your personal assistant, NOT MAID" itachi said emphasizing the word NOT MAID because most of all the people he knows sasuke very well, he is lazy and hates doing stuff.

"you will meet her later" itachi said as he took some papers and start reading.

Before sitting down in front of sasuke on an empty chair sasuke lets out a sigh

"I'm still allowed to race right?"

Itachis eyes meet his dark obsidian eyes he wasn't really against it but the fact that their parents died on it he was not happy that sasuke is numb enough to do it.

"yeah" he said hardheartedly without looking.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

I greeted the guards and everyone with a smile yet they only gave me a look, a strict look, maybe my smile is not enough tomorrow I will smile more widely.

I knock on the door that itchy told me yesterday before entering, my mom says always knock before entering, I slipped my body in since it's small and saw itchy there sitting like a boss, seriously what position did he apply for? CEO? Haha

I saw another man sitting facing itchy he seems someone I saw before but never mind he is not that important.

"GOOD-MORNING ITCHY!" I wave

He glances up to see me with a warm smile.

"Finally, someone actually greet me with a smile! Thank you!" I clasp my hands in joy. He is surely the nicest.

I walk towards them and it's weird that the other guy is not moving at all, wait did itchy kill him? But itchy looks innocent as me; I'm scared what if he kills me too?

I walk slowly suddenly when I saw itchy opened his drawer, I stop then backed off a little.

"NO! DON'T KILL ME ITCHY!"

I yelled in anxiety raining my hands up the air letting every paper fell on the floor.

Itchy was surprise as he looks at me and it also made the other man jump up and glance at me.

"what?"

itchy said in confusion while taking out a paper from his desk.

"did you just call him ITCHY?"

The guy wearing black suit disturb me from staring at itchy, I glance back to him then itchy

"you" we said in union and in shock

"what is she doing here?" the guy immediately turn around to see itchy

"I guess you too meet already"

Itchy said standing up while I stood there raising my eyebrow out of irritation.

"he! Bumped into me" I protest saving myself

The man looks at me in more annoyance way than before

"no! you bumped into me!" he retorted

Both our eyebrow raised more.

"well this is interesting, she is going to be your boss sakura"

Itchy smile at me while walking to where I am

"are you kidding me? No!" the guy with the chicken hairstyle said in disbelief

Oh wow and now he is being choosy? What a….chicken! he is a chicken and from now on I hate chicken, I will never ever eat chicken anymore! he is just jealous because itchy and I are already friends while him? Trying to be close to him.

"you're fired!" he said right in front of my face.

Wow! Really who does he think he is? And wait why he is my boss? And why is itchy telling me this stuff? Did he apply for higher position than me? He must be a genius.

"FINE!" I said picking up the papers

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

how come they are so irritated with each other? I thought it's going to be cool with sasuke because she is nice and friendly and jolly, but am I really seeing this? They are fighting already?

This is not going to be good for either both of them, but I already made a decision.

I let out a sigh when sasuke said that she is fired, I'm still the boss so one is allowed to fire anyone.

"no one is leaving this room"

I said clearing my throat as soon as I saw sakura turning around.

"what? Why? I don't like her"

Sasuke grumble

I think I need to punch my immature brother.

"the only person who can fire her is me…"

Sakura looks at me with confusion, until now she has no idea that we own this? She is no naïve but I like it, she's cute.

"Work will start in 10 minutes, you will stay here for a while sasuke, while you sakura go and clean the next room to the left, that is going to be my brothers and your office."

I said clearly then I look at sasuke, I don't care if he is irritated, this is final, I had enough of him playing around like a child, he needs to grow up.

"thank you itchy, next room on the left" 

I heard sakura before she left.

"are we clear now sasuke?

I said while facing him but he just gave me his remarkable glare.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

That stupid guy! Who does he this he is! I am completely angry right now, but this is my first job, I have to endure, mom would always remind me that if ever I get a job LOVE it.

I walk my way to the next room, it wasn't that big compared to itchy's room, almost every door is glass but not that see through. It was clean though maybe he just want me to arrange the pile of papers on the desk and everything will be perfect!

First day at job? Didn't go well as I expected.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Chapter three done for now… :3

Haha I don't know how to end it here anyway so yeah


End file.
